The present invention generally pertains to laryngoscopes and is particularly directed to improvements thereto that ease the use thereof.
A laryngoscope is a device having a blade that is inserted into a person's mouth for the purpose of holding open the person's mouth while displacing the person's tongue in order to facilitate insertion of an endotracheal tube into the person's trachea. Typically, the blade includes a distal portion for insertion through the person's mouth and into the person's oropharynx; and an elongated portion extending from the distal portion; wherein the elongated portion is substantially wider than the distal portion and includes an inner side that is disposed for contacting and displacing the person's tongue when the distal portion is inserted into the person's oropharynx. Some blades are curved longitudinally to define a dorsal side and a curved inner side that includes the inner side of the elongated portion that contacts the tongue. A laryngoscope also includes a handle extending from the blade.
Prior art laryngoscopes are of complex construction. A light source is provided within some laryngoscopes for illuminating the oropharynx to enhance accurate insertion of both the laryngoscope blade and the endotracheal tube. Some laryngoscope blades are made of transparent plastic material for transmitting light from the light source toward the oropharynx. Other laryngoscopes include optical fibers within the blade for transmitting light from the light source toward the oropharynx. In other laryngoscopes, a light source for illuminating the oropharynx is contained within a superstructure on the opposite side of the blade from the side that contacts the tongue.
Prior art laryngoscopes are difficult to use because the tongue is slippery and tends to slide to one side or the other while the laryngoscope is being inserted and thereby partially obstructs the view of the oropharynx and access to the trachea, and because the typical handle is so contoured and disposed in relation to the blade that some persons have trouble gripping the laryngoscope in such a manner as to apply appropriate leverage for holding open the mouth while displacing the tongue.